The new cow in the house
by Hoshi Akarui
Summary: What if Haru had a sibling? Enter Hotaru Sohma, the newest Sohma around from America! Haru's sis is going to turn life upside down for an already crazy family!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Hoshi Akarui – Hi people! As you might know I'm Hoshi Akarui! I wrote this fanfic cause I'm bored. This is going to be a REALLY short story unless at least 5 people review and ask for more. Here it is!

**Chapter 1– Prologue**

As Tohru stepped out onto the street, the rain began to diminish. "Whew! The rain's stopping!" Tohru exclaimed. "Well that's good." Yuki commented as they looked out from the shelter that was an umbrella. "I hate rain." Kyo growled in a low –tone. "Hey, look over their!" Yuki pointed towards an approaching figure.

It was a girl, about 15 in age. She wore her Shoulder-length, lavender hair in loose pigtails and had soft – blue eyes that reflected the rain. She wore a dark – white jacket with blue jeans and had a gaudy necklace around her neck. Her face yielded no expression as she trembled under the books that kept her dry.

"Hello there! What are you doing in the rain?" Tohru asked as the young girl passed by. "Hmm? Who are you?" her voice was soft, yet almost melodic. "I'm Tohru Honda! Here come under the umbrella, you look soaked" Tohru offered. "Thank you" she crawled under the umbrella and sneezed. "Eww! Get away from me! I don't want to catch a cold!" Kyo inched away. "You stupid cat. You just might have hurt her feelings" Yuki gave Kyo a cold look. "I'm sorry if the idiot over there upset you." "Umm no, it alright." The girl smiled. "I hear it a lot anyways. I always seem to be sick" Her smile was seen through by Tohru quickly, "Are you sure Kyo didn't upset you" Tohru asked. "Really, I hear it all the time! No harm done!" she insisted. "Would you like us to walk you home?" Tohru asked. "No… it's okay! My brother and I just separated and he should be…" she began. "Well let's go find your brother." Yuki smiled. "Come along you brainless feline. You can sulk in the rain and catch Hypothermia later."

"So then. What's your name?" Tohru asked. "I'm…" she was about to say something when… "Hotaru! There you are!" "Ah!" the girl exclaimed. "Where have you been man? You said you'd meet me at the house after school!" a boy ran over. "I'm so sorry! It's just…" she stared up into the sky. "I love rain." "Well, thanks to you, I almost went black!" the boy snarled. "Black…" Tohru, Yuki and Kyo thought. Bing! "Hatsuharu!" they exclaimed. "Ya?" They turned to see the zodiac of the cow's face.

"What are you- um do you- uh…" Tohru couldn't quite find the words. "Hotaru didn't cause any trouble did she?" Haru looked at the girl suspiciously. "Not at all Haru" Yuki assured him. "So how do you know miss…" "Sohma. Hotaru Sohma at your service" the girl bowed. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were dumb-struck. "Aw man! You went running around in my jeans again!" Haru noticed. "I'm sorry big brother.I'll ask next time." Hotaru apologized. _Brother?_

Hoshi Akarui: DA DA DUN! Odd story ain't it! Creepy if you ask me! Our cow is a big brother. Who would have thought!


	2. Chapter 2 The Blossom Trio

Hoshi Akarui: Hi Again! This chapter is going to be a little bit funny so… I wuv this story already!On with the Fanfic.

**Chapter 2: Blossom Trio**

Last time, our heroes had discovered the shocking truth. "YOU 2 ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!" they exclaimed. "How'd you figure that?" Hotaru asked. "Oh god NO!" Kyo exclaimed. "Not another Haru, anything but that…" "Um, Kyo, she's really not-" "GOD SPARE ME! I ALREADY HAVE **ONE** HARU TO DEAL WITH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyo screamed. Everyone stared at the near- insane cat. "Can anyone call the funny farm for me?" Yuki asked. "I think the funny farm is too small. Send him to asylum" Haru explained. "Umm really! I'm not that much like my brother…" Hotaru tried to assure him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyo cried. CRACK! "Shut up and listen." Hotaru growled. Silence. "I grew up in America. Haru grew up here. We have nothing in common. GOT THAT?" "Uh – Uh-huh" Kyo trembled. "I see the family resemblance…" Yuki said.

"You grew up in America? That explains the small accent…" Tohru began. "Yeah, but I've been speaking Japanese most of my life." Hotaru explained. "But really I never expected to come back" she shivered. "Why?" Tohru asked. "I don't know…" Hotaru signed, but it was obvious she did.

"Welcome back you…" Shigure began. "Eh, who's this unfamiliar face. "Oh, this is Hotaru. She just wanted to come over for dinner" Tohru explained. "Is she…" Shigure began. "High school girls!" Shigure thought pervertedly. "Hello there Shigure" Haru waved casually. "Oh Haru! What are you doing here?" Shigure asked still thinking about "high school girls". "I came so I know your perverted little mind doesn't try to harass my sister" Haru sat down on the couch. "Did you just say sister?" Shigure looked surprised. "Yep! Haru's my BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG brother!" Hotaru exclaimed. "And it shows" Kyo grumbled. "This is certainly BIG news, BIG! I need to make a phone call" Shigure ran off. "I wonder…" Yuki and Kyo thought. "Umm Tohru? Would you mind if I helped prepare dinner with you?" Hotaru asked. "Sure! I could use some help with the big company!" Tohru exclaimed.

"So Hotaru…" Tohru asked as she began to boil some water. "How long have you lived in America?" "Hmm? Well, almost all my life actually" she signed. "Umm, did Haru tell you about his 'black' side did he?" Tohru had a flashback. "Uh, I kinda found out when Kyo pissed Haru off…" "Well, I kinda feel responsible." Hotaru cracked an egg.

"What do you mean?" Tohru stared up at Hotaru. "I… never was really there for my brother. I left for America a little bit after his black side was born. Back then, I was the only thing that could calm him down. He'd always go on about how he didn't like the rat. When I left, he got upset over everything, or so I heard. It tears me apart inside, you know" her eyes began to water. "I abandoned my brother the time he needed me most. I feel like a criminal, taking away his reason to stay white, leaving him there to fend for himself. And he still is able to watch over me like a big brother, after all that. THAT'S why I came back. So I don't lose him as my brother."

By now, Hotaru was wiping the tear off her face with her sleeve. "Funny, I've got something in my eye…" she sniffed. "Hotaru…" Tohru began. "She left the home she knew for almost all her life, her friends, the place she loved…" Tohru began to cry as well. They cried together until they realized the hot water was boiling. They went back to work immediately.

"Well, I must say, you are a good cook Hotaru!" Shigure exclaimed. "Thank you!" Hotaru smiled. "Well this is a sudden change in attitude" a playful voice cried. "If I remember right you and Tohru were crying in the kitchen a few minutes ago." "Hello Ayame" Haru replied calmly. "Hello my fellow Zodiac! How's our little Momiji doing? And MY I haven't seen Hari in what seems like centuries and to think it was only a month ago" Ayame went on like an old lady rambling with an old friend. "I'm starting to see why you 2 hate him so much…" Haru was getting annoyed. "Ayame?" Hotaru looked confused. "And who is THIS amazing little flower? Did she pop out of a garden and you managed to pick her up?" Ayame asked. "Ha ha! Of coarse not! I'm Hotaru Sohma." Hotaru bowed. "Pleased to meet you Ayame" "Such manners! And to think Tohru was nice to start with!" Ayame gasped. "Can you go now?" Yuki growled.

"That is NO way to treat your brother, Yuki" Ayame replied. "Could you pass me a plate? I'm starved." "YOU JUST DON'T WALK INTO HOUSES ASKING FOR FOOD!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison. "Now calm down, this is partly my house too. I'm a Sohma aren't I?" Ayame sipped some tea. "Who invited you anyways? "Tohru asked. "SHI- GU- RE." Yuki and Kyo stared at our novelist dog. "Er, it wasn't me" Shigure's eyes shifted around. "You're going down!" Kyo began to beat up Shigure. "We're having dinner, Kyo" Haru looked at the poor Shigure. "SO WHAT!" Kyo yelled. "With that racket you could wake the dead" a voice replied.

"HARI! It's been SO long!" Shigure exclaimed. "Not Hatori too…" Kyo began to bang his head against the wall. "This is Hatori, Hotaru. He's the family doctor" Haru explained to his sister. "And Hatori, check on Kyo. I think he's going insane." "Ah Haru. And this is…?" Hatori gave Hotaru a stare. "I'm Hotaru Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you Hatori" Hotaru bowed. "Ah. You must be Hatsuharu sister. Akito has been waiting for your arrival"

The room went silent. "H-he has?" Hotaru's eyes went big. "Tohru, Hotaru. Please prepare the desert" Shigure looked serious for once. "Yes Shigure" Tohru and Hotaru left for the kitchen.

"Hari, don't bring this up in front of Haru! You know what happened…" Ayame whispered. "What are you 3 talking about?" Kyo asked. "Well, it was a long time ago, in fact, 11 years to be exact…"

Hoshi Akarui: I wonder Hatori's talking about… Next chapter you'll find out a little about Hotaru's experience with the head of the family. Now I'm going to go listen to _Fukai Mori_ a MILLION times!


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and seek

Hoshi Akarui – Once again Hoshi Akarui reporting for duty! For Kirta-leigh, I know PLEANTY of Haru lovers, so ya. And THERE IS NO HOTARU PAIRING WITH ANYBODY (well, at least not yet). Now back to reality.

**Chapter 3: Hide and seek**

**_11 years earlier…_**

"3…, 2…, 1! Ready or not, here I come!" Hotaru called as she lifted her head off the tree trunk in the Sohma House Garden. "Where could they be…" she thought aloud. She heard some giggling from one of the bushes. "Ah ha! Found you Ka-guur-a!" Hotaru pointed at the boar zodiac. (When Hotaru was little, she couldn't pronounce names so well…) "Darn! Found first again!" Kagura snapped her fingers. "It's ok. Let's go find the others!" Hotaru smiled.

"Found you Momiji!" Kagura called as the rabbit sat behind the house sucking on a lollipop. "Waaaaaah! I've been found!" Momiji cried. "Don't worry Mo-mi-ji, there's always next time!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Our next target is…" "Got you Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed. "Zip it rabbit, or else Kagu-" Kyo whispered. Too late. "KYOOOOOO! MARRY ME!" Kagura held a boulder up and threatened the poor cat. "Now, now Ka-guur-a. We still need to find Ha-ru." Hotaru tried to calm Kagura down. "Screw the stupid ox." Kyo huffed. "NAUGHTY KYO! DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE!" Kagura yelled. "Come on you 2, your holding up the game!" Momiji called.

"Hee hee, they'll never find me here!" Haru whispered to himself as he sat crunched up in a tree. "There's Haru!" Kyo pointed at the tree. "Dang!" Haru growled. "Good job Kyo!" Kagura said. "NOW MARRY ME!" "RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Kyo screeched. "Kyo and Kagura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes..." Momiji sang as Kyo ran around the garden screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AUUUUUGH!" Hotaru giggled, "calm down you 2" she looked around. "Where's Yuu-ki?"

"Who cares. I hate the rat" Haru and Kyo said in unison. "Hotaru's right. I saw him last night. He didn't look so happy" Kagura pondered. "Hatori!" Momiji called as the Hatori walked across the lawn talking to Shigure. "Yes Momiji?" Hatori turned around. "Where's Yuu-ki?" Hotaru asked. "He has a fever, again." Hatori signed. "Oh. Hi Shigure! Where's Aya-me?" Hotaru asked (She could only pronounce Shigure's name correctly) "Well knowing him he should be back from his student council meeting right…" Shigure began.

"Hello friends, family, admirer! I, Ayame Sohma am back! Shower me with praises and gifts! Don't be shy!" Ayame announced. Silence. "Come now, this place seem SO gloomy and all…" Ayame began. "For some reason, I like it gloomier" Hatori signed. "Hiya Aya-me!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Why HELLO Hotaru! Find any fireflies lately?" Ayame replied. "Nope. Me an' everyone were playing hide-n-go-seek! We go now." Hotaru waved good-bye. "Ha- ru, your it this time!" "First, I need to go to the bathroom" Haru replied. "I'm not showing you to the bathroom AGAIN!" Kyo yelled. "Do you want Haru to go black again?" Kagura growled. "Let's go!" Kyo dragged Haru by the hand as a small dust trail followed behind them.

"Ahh, childhood. No worries whatsoever." Shigure signed. "Except for you 2 in their case" Hatori said blankly. "We aren't THAT bad of an influence are we?" Ayame seemed shocked by the accession. "Actually, yes." Hatori replied. "What about that girl … Hotaru is it?" Shigure asked. "Shigure's right. She isn't even a zodiac or anything…" Ayame realized. "She's Haru's sister. That enough isn't it?" Hatori replied. "now I suggest we move on and do our schoolwork, don't you agree?" (11 years ago, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were still Sophomores in High School)

As the others waited for Kyo and Haru to return, Hotaru had wandered off; chasing a purple butterfly until it finally disappeared. By then, she was lost inside the huge Sohma estate. "Where am I?" Hotaru wondered aloud. There was a soft sob for a reply. "Hello? Anyone there?" she opened a door.

On the floor sat Yuki, his head tucked into his arms as he cried. "Yuu-ki, what's wrong" Hotaru approached the rat. Yuki didn't look up and kept on crying. Hotaru crouched down next to Yuki. "What's wrong?" she asked again. This time Yuki managed to stammer "A-Akito…" before he went back to crying. "What did Akito do?" she asked again. "He… he whipped me a-and locked me up here" Yuki cried softly. "Don't worry Yuu-ki. He won't hurt you anymore" Hotaru stroked Yuki's head gently. This time Yuki looked up. "R-really?" he sniffed. "Just be strong" Hotaru smiled. "Ahem" someone coughed. At the doorway stood Akito.

_**End of flashback**_

"No one really knows what Akito did to Hotaru that day" Hatori went on. "The way we found her is too bloody to describe, but the injuries to her head caused her to lose her memory of all of us, except for Haru and Akito. For medical and personal reasons, she was sent to America." Hatori signed. "She's left with a scar on the back of her neck and a fear of Akito" he looked at Yuki. "Just like you, Yuki. But unlike you, she chose to live at the Sohma estate."

Yuki's eyes widened. "She says she doesn't want to be afraid of something like that all her life. She wants to get over it and move on" Haru announced as he flipped the page of a magazine. "Hotaru's always been a fighter. Since forever. Never gave up on what she believed was right" Shigure recalled. "How you can remember her and we can't?" Kyo wondered aloud. "Because some memories are too painful to remember" Shigure signed. "We kept our memories, for a price" Ayame sipped his tea. "But I don't say I envy you. Every moment with Hotaru was a good moment. She was so innocent and pure – like newly fallen snow" "And she was always smiling, and couldn't stand to see someone cry. She wanted everyone to be happy. And still believe that's why she came back. So the one's who forgot can remember, and for the one's who are lost to find themselves once more" Shigure spoke.

"What a heart-wrenching speak! You really were BORN to be a novelist Shigure" Ayame laughed. "Where did the tension in the air go?" Yuki and Kyo thought in unison. "Sorry we took a long time" Tohru entered the room. "The ice dream kept falling on the floor" Hotaru came in with 5 buckets of ice cream. "What's ice cream?" Yuki and Kyo stared at the 5 buckets. "It's dessert from where I come from. Get in line if you want to try some!" Hotaru hollered. "What's in the buckets?" Ayame asked peering at the bucket suspiciously. "I've got vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, rocky road and rainbow sherbet!" Hotaru lifted the lids. "Looks good. I'll want Rocky road!" Shigure sang. "I want rainbow sherbet!" Ayame waved his arm. "Vanilla" Haru replied. "I'll try chocolate" Hatori signed. "Can I have strawberry?" Tohru asked. "How bout you 2? Want any before it's all gone?" Hotaru asked Yuki and Kyo. "…I'll have vanilla" Yuki replied with a little smile. "I guess I'll try Rocky Road…" Kyo murmured. "Ok!" Hotaru smiled.

"Bye Tohru! See you later!" Hotaru waved. "Bye Shigure, bye Yuki, bye Mr. grumpy face!" "Who're YOU callin Mr. grumpy face!" Kyo shot back. "You of course." Hotaru replied giggling. "Let's go. Hatori's not gonna stay there all night" Haru dragged Hotaru along. "See you at school tomorrow!" Hotaru waved. "SCHOOL!" Tohru, Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

Hoshi Akarui: (Singing) Hotaru going to school, Hotaru's going to school. Next time, Hotaru's arriving at school? Wonder what the "Prince Yuki Fan club" will think. Kaibara High will never be the same!


End file.
